My Angel For Tonight
by bladgleyluvr09
Summary: 10 words to describe this story: Victoria's Secret Fashion Show. Rockstar. After Party. Tyshley. Hook up.
1. Chapter 1

_I hope you guys like this story, but first I want to explain some background information and my thought process: I decided to write this story loosely off of Justin Bieber and Barbara Palvin, but just so you can put faces to the characters, Ashley Benson (when she had long hair...LOL I had to clarify because sorry (not sorry) I really don't like the shorter style) as the Victoria's Secret Model and Tyler Blackburn as the rockstar. Please review!_

**The Fashion Show**

He had no right to want her, but as he strummed his Les Paul, singing low notes into the microphone, he couldn't keep his eyes off the blonde with the sublime body. Tyler found the effort he was expelling just to remember the words of his bands song increasing exponentially. He didn't even know her name, but that didn't exactly matter at the moment as she strutted down the catwalk in fluffy angel wings and this seasons Victoria's Secret lingerie that left little to the imagination.

The song finally ended, and Tyler was in a sweat. He needed some cold water, or even better - a cold shower. Who was this girl, and why did she have such a hold on him? As the band was escorted backstage by a few crew members, he scanned the room, chills running down his spine as he spotted anything blonde.

"Come on boys, keep it moving. I know this is tempting, but we need to move." A woman with a headset ushered the four guys to their dressing room.

"Dude." Jesse, The Wells drummer, threw his head back, resting on the large couch. "Did you ever think we'd be performing at the fucking Victoria's Secret fashion show?"

The three others smiled, remarking on their formative years as a punks in a High School band. It was a time when no one knew their name and no girls were throwing themselves at them. But _now, _it was different. Girls practically snuck into their hotel rooms just so they could say the slept with a member of _The Wells._

"The after party though." Cam, the bassist, raised his eyebrows. "That will be the real fun of tonight." He rubbed his hands together.

"How about a game of who can bang the most models." Alex, the lead guitarist, interjected. "I'm sure Ty will win that though. The chics dig Johnny Depp 2.0" Alex playfully slapped Tyler on the back, referencing what so many women said they saw in him. "Ty?"

"Huh?" He was shaken out of his fantasy with the blonde.

"We were talking about just how fun the after party is going to be." Jesse repeated.

"Yeah, totally." But in all honesty, Tyler didn't want to join in on their game of fucking the most Angels, he wanted _her_. And over 9 out of 10 times, Tyler got what- and who - he wanted.

* * *

**The After Party**

After dodging nearly 20 paparazzi, the four guys walked into the Victoria's Secret after party just after eight; and it was already in full swing. Music blasted from speakers and leggy models in short black dresses sauntered around. This night was about to get very, _very_ interesting.

"Boys." Cam placed his arms around the three other band members as they stood in a line. "Let the games begin. Be safe." He winked, before taking off, his eye already on an African American woman who resembled Rihanna.

Tyler just laughed, finding his way - alone - to the bar. "I'll take a Jack and Coke please."

"My daughter loves you guys." The bartender, a buff man - maybe in his early 50's, gushed with a thick New York accent. "I bet she'd be surprised to hear you're a man with good taste...in alcohol at least." They both laughed as he set the tumbler in front of Tyler, the ice cubes clinking.

"Thank you, my friend. Cheers to that." He raised his glass before sipping on the strong alcohol.

"I'll have a water with lime. Please." He heard a sultry voice order. But still, who ordered water...with lime..at an open bar?

Tyler turned to face whoever was going to be the butt of his next joke, but stopped. It was her. The blonde. Wearing a very short, very low cut black dress - which seemed to be the uniform of the models - that showed off parts of her body he wanted to see more of.

"My eyes are up here." she snorted, but still didn't make an effort to cover her impressive cleavage. He liked the sound of her voice.

Tyler wasn't used to females giving him lip, _actually_ he was used to girls saying whatever and more importantly doing whatever to get into his pants - and she knew it. "Sorry," he replied smoothly, his eyes scanning their way back up to hers, "I was sort of taken aback by your choice of drink. At an open bar."

"Well," She flipped her hair over her shoulder, pursing her red lips. "Since you're so concerned, I'm only nineteen, so-"

He sort of stopped listening to what she was saying. NINETEEN? A Victoria's Secret Model? At _19_? She was barely legal...

"and some of us aren't arrogant rock stars either." Had she been watching intently, she would've noticed his eyes darken slightly at the thought. Tyler shouldn't have been so turned on by a culmination of things in that moment, yet he was.

"What's your name?" he breathed, ignoring her previous statement.

"Ashley."

"Nice to meet you, beautiful. I'm Tyler. And I think you should take a few sips of this." He slid the Jack Daniels over to her.

"Just like everyone in this room, I know your name. And I also know that you're bad news, Tyler Blackburn." She slid the glass back to him, without eyeing it.

She was going to be a challenge. But lucky for Tyler, he had all night.

**As usual I'm sorry for not updating lately, but I'll be on for the next week. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The fact that you guys have reviewed this story already makes me so happy. You guys don't understand how much this motivates me and I want to say thank you so much! :) **

"Why are you so damn uptight?" He couldn't help but grin as he brought the offending glass back to his lips.

She rolled her eyes. "Not uptight. Just.." she thought for a moment, contemplating the right word to convey her message, yet not make her seem like a total bitch. She continued - "not easy."

He let out a sharp exhale as he brought his hand to his heart, pretending to be offended, "how do you know that I'm looking for.._that_?" _Which he clearly was, but she didn't have to know that._

"Because I'm not stupid? Hard to ignore the headlines on Perez Hilton. From what I hear you're like the male version of Taylor Swift...But like. Worse," she smiled.

"And you believe everything you read?" He asked her seriously, nursing the Jack.

She shrugged, her throat suddenly becoming very dry. Maybe it was because it was hot and the music was blaring, or _maybe_ it was Tyler Blackburn - like 9 million Twitter followers Tyler Blackburn - had his eyes were glued on her. No, male attention wasn't a new thing to her, but never before coming from a _very_ high profile,_ very_ attractive singer with _very _over protective fans. Never before.

"Well maybe you shouldn't. Maybe I'm a nice guy who just sometimes falls for the wrong girls."

"Why don't I believe that?" she sipped on the refreshing water, soothing her throat.

"You tell me," he looked at her, perplexed.

Again, she shrugged indifferently.

"You seem to talk a lot of shit for someone with no sources." He looked into her blue eyes as he took a sip of the mixed drink, they had a playful, teasing undertone in them. He'd been with enough girls to know that she wanted him too, she was just going to play a little hard to get before giving it up to him. As a private game with himself, he checked his watch. 8:23. He guessed he could have her in the V.I.P bathroom, on the counter, within the hour. He'd never been wrong with this game before.

Tyler was surprised when she gave it right back to him, "Selena. Demi. Taylor. Rihanna. Debby. Emily. Miranda Cosgrove. Jordan. _Barbara. Cara." _She listed names on her fingers, trying to think back to every name Perez and JustJared had listed as one of Tyler's rumored flings at one time or another.

"I don't even know who half of those people are," he laughed, shaking his head at some of the stuff the press published about him and how easy it was for people to believe it. "I don't know whether I'm more offended that Perez Hilton would say that I fucked Miranda Cosgrove or that you would believe it."

Ashley laughed genuinely for the first time tonight...not that he was counting or anything. She looked up at him as he sipped the alcohol, staring foreword. He was very, _very _attractive. He was scruffy and just a little bit dangerous, she found the most accurate way to describe him would be like Johnny Depp, 30 years ago.

It wasn't like she'd never looked at the shirtless pictures of him in the warm, green waters of the Atlantic ocean from when his band toured in Mexico, but she'd never thought she'd see him and person. And he was _never _going to know that she had done that.

"Enough about me," he put the glass down. "Let's talk about you."

"What about me?" She swallowed, ignoring the feeling of nervousness she had in the pit of her stomach.

Just then, Alex stumbled up to the bar with two women in tow. "Ty, I'm gonna go back to the hotel." He was buzzed.

"Cool man." Alex's actions were reaffirming what Ashley had presumed about him._ Total player._

"Bye Ash." Two girls in black dresses who were slightly tipsy said in unison.

"Bye Ali, bye Kylie" Ashley waved politely to the three as Alex Ridkin - she knew he was the guitarist - wrapped his waist around two fellow models, Kylie Bisutti and Ali Stephens, and one-step-more-gracefully-of stumbled out of their line of view.

Tyler didn't even have to look up to know she was giving him a condescending 'told you so' kind of look.

"Hmm..." he could hear the grin of victory in her voice.

"Like you're an angel..." He sat for a moment with a calculated expression, he shook his head at his own unintended bad joke, "that was a bad pun. But seriously I'm sure you're just as wild as the rest of us." He turned to her, itching for more information on her most intimate of details.

"I guess you won't ever know because don't kiss and tell." She raised one eyebrow, challenging him.

More than anything physical, he found her exuding of confidence so sexy. She reached out and grabbed the half empty glass of Jack Daniels and Coke from in front of him, taking a bold sip.

"Really." He watched her lips envelop the glass, the slight buzz and atmosphere making him horny. Tyler knew this night was going to_ feel_ so good, but tomorrow morning his PR manager was going to kill him. They'd been trying to clean up his 'womanizer' image - but it was hard to teach an old dog new tricks, especially when he was 21, hot, in New York City, and accompanied by a - soon to be - more than willing lingerie model.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I'm not even kidding when I say I am so thankful for these reviews. This is why I'm updating because you guys seem to love the plot and I love that you guys love it. Thank you so much.**

"So," Tyler broke the comfortable silence that had been forming between them. "About not kissing and telling." There was a suggestive tone in his voice.

Ashley forced a laugh, "You didn't even ask if I had a boyfriend." _Which, she didn't_ but that was another thing about guys like Tyler. They always just assumed they could have anything just because of who they were, which - again - they could, but she wasn't going to be so quick to let him know that.

He grinned that same grin that Taylor Swift had coined 'The Devil's token to your soul' in one of her newest songs about their relationship that had lasted approximately 2 weeks. "I don't think you'd still be sitting here with me if you did."

His finger tips 'accidentally' brushed her knee, sending chills down her spine.

_Boy did he know just what to do._

He leaned closer to her, close enough for her to smell his Acqua di Gio cologne, "Would you?"He continued his previous statement.

Just then, Lindsay Ellingson and Chanel Iman came up behind Tyler, tapping him on the shoulder causing Ashley to reel away. Tyler recovered from his brief lapse in keeping his guard up,_ 'Always act as if everything you did would end up on TM_Z. ' He remembered what their manager, Rodney, always told them. And usually their stories somehow ended up twisted._ 'Tyler Blackburn Fingers Under-Aged Model in Club'_ didn't exactly seem like a headline he was willing to deal with tomorrow morning.

"Ash, would you be a doll and take a picture for us?" handing Ashley her white iPhone before even finishing her question, Chanel fakely smiled at her briefly, eyeing Tyler like she was his territory.

"We're _huge_ fans." Lindsay gushed, not even acknowledging Ashley.

Tyler got up, lazily placed his hand on each of their waists as the two girls stood on either side of him, clearly enjoying the attention he was receiving from two of the most currently well-known Victoria's Secret Angels. Ashley quickly snapped the picture and tried to avoid looking jealous at all costs.

"So," Chanel stepped between Tyler and Ashley, completely blocking her from their conversation, "What are you doing after this? Lily Aldridge is having an after party at her apartment. You should _totally _bring the whole band" _Boy she laid it on thick._

Ashley was never one to sit there and just take being ignored, so she grabbed her own iPhone off of the bar counter and eyed an escape route.

Tyler listened to what the girls were saying, but he had one eye on those two beautiful models before him and the other on Ashley - the one beautiful girl that mattered to him tonight - as she slid off of the bar and teetered away to the bathroom, clearly not used to not being the center of attention and not knowing how to react to that.

"Uh..yeah. That sounds awesome, please excuse me for a moment ladies." Tyler tried not to be rude, but he also recognized that Ashley probably wasn't coming back, and if she was it wasn't going to be with him. And he'd been thinking about her, the 'mystery blonde', literally all day long.

He followed the exact path he watched her saunter not even a minute before. He knocked on the door.

"Just a moment," she called. It didn't sound like she had been crying.

She opened the door, her eyes looking down at an iPhone. She looked up at him, opening the door a little further. She leaned against the door frame, her dress riding up a little further up her thighs as she crossed her legs. "What."

"You're jealous." He observed, trying not to laugh. If only she knew.

She shook her head slightly, smiling. "Please." She quickly uncrossed her legs again, standing straight up. It'd never been such a struggle to maintain eye contact and only eye contact with a woman before.

They stood about a foot from each other, the silence and eye contact all too quickly translating into sexual tension. "I should go." She broke eye contact with him.

"So soon?" He really wasn't trying to let her get away that easily. He took a tentative step into bathroom, waiting for her next move.

She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip as if she knew she was going to regret this tomorrow, but she pushed the door shut, the distinct click of the lock had never sounded so loud before.

Tyler's eyes darkened as she walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. _ Hurricane _by Panic! at the Disco played softly in the background as he lifted her on to the sink counter, stepping between her legs. His hands rubbed the outside of her thighs as he looked her in her eyes. He slowly leaned in closer to her, pressing his lips to hers as her hands found their way to his hair, slightly tugging at it.

The kiss was _hot, _slightly enforced by the buzz of alcohol, but nevertheless hot. He forced his tongue into her mouth as his hands rode up the hem of her black dress.

"Tyler," she sighed, her hand running down his chest and stopping at his lower abdomen. He felt a sudden rush of heat at the trail of her fingertips.

He kissed her again, his hands resting on her hips as their steamy session continued.

"Tyler." she turned her head slightly, so when he tried to kiss her again, their cheeks lightly brushed.

"What?" The impatience in his voice came out slightly more forceful than he'd intended.

"I have to go."

"No." He groaned throwing his head back, his hand still on her hip.

"I have a shoot early tomorrow morning. Swimsuits."She smiled teasingly, knowing this was killing him.

He sighed as she slid off the counter, giving him one last kiss to remember her by before she slid out of the V.I.P bathroom leaving Tyler with a..problem..that he was now going to have to fix by himself.

His iPhone 5 sounded in his pocket, a text from The Wells PR manager, Kelly.

**Tyler, check Perez Hilton. Now. I told you all specifically to not get friendly with the models. Especially not TWO.** **I'll fix it.**

He laughed out loud, already knowing the supposed 'breaking news' before even checking the link that Kelly had attached. It was the picture of him and those two girls that Ashley had taken with some 'eye witness' accusation of marijuana and a threesome.

He shook his head and quickly checked the time before sliding the phone back in his jean pocket. 8:57. He was still yet to lose his game.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tyler - New York City, New York:**

As per usual when the boys were on tour, Tyler and Jesse shared a room in the 5 star Midtown Manhattan hotel that The Wells would be staying at for the duration of their time in New York, which was just under a week. Cam and Alex shared a room adjoined by a luxurious common room housing an ultra modern, chrome themed kitchen and multiple flat screen TV's. The balcony to their 10th floor suite displayed the enormous New York City skyline. It was just before 11AM when Tyler was awoken to the sound of Jesse entering their room.

"Just getting in?" Tyler sat up on the plush bed, giving him an almost knowing smile. He was pleased with himself for only downing one glass of alcohol last night - his hangovers were _killer._

"Just getting _back" _he held up a large paper bag from Crave Sandwiches, presumably filled with bagels. "But I think _your_ night was a little more interesting than mine." Jesse placed his Ray Bans on the night stand next to his bed.

"Pretty sure Alex is the one you should be talking to." Tyler thought back to last night; how soft her thighs felt as he rubbed them, the way her eyes could drive him to the edge, how her hair smelt when he recklessly brushed it aside, sucking on her pulse point.

"Ty?"

"Huh?" He couldn't shake last night out of his head, he knew he wasn't finished with her. There was no way.

"How many?"

Tyler didn't even need a proper noun to comprehend Jesse's question. They'd been together as a band for too many years, shared too many secrets, too many groupies for him not to. "One half."

"What?" Jesse shook his head, smiling at Tyler, but still slightly confused. "You're crazy, Blackburn."

"Seriously." No trace of a smile on his face. "We were in the bathroom and I was practically about to fuck her on the counter. And then she cock blocks herself." The frustration in his voice was evident as he thought about how she had just left him alone in the bathroom after leading him on._ A tease much like himself_. "She said she needed to go because she had an early shoot today..._.Swimsuits_."

All Jesse could do was shake his head and stifle a laugh. _The struggle. _"What was her name?"

"Ashley." He groaned. Why hadn't he gotten a number or at least a last name?

"Give me your phone." Tyler threw him his black iPhone without hesitation. He trusted Jesse more than he trusted his own brother.

Jesse typed away at the touch screen keyboard, Tyler just watched him hoping whatever he did wouldn't be detrimental to his _or Ashley'_s image. Hacked tweeting pranks seemed to be a big thing in the band now. Alex had recently taken Jesse's phone, tweeting at Justin Bieber, begging him to suck his dick.

He clicked a few more buttons on the phone before proceeding to read what Tyler assumed was a tweet, "58 minutes ago. '**Miami shoot with BarbaraPalvin. get ready.'**" He taped on the screen again, a devious smile forming as he spoke again, "You sure know how to pick em." He handed him the phone. A picture of a brunette, he guessed she was Barbara, and Ashley. They were both wearing skimpy bathing suits, but he couldn't keep his eye off of the latter.

"I was with _that _last night." The cockiness was evident in Tyler's voice as his eyes lingered on her perky chest, begging to burst out of that insignificant strapless top.

_"That" _Jesse used the same emphasis as Tyler,_" _left you last night."

He quickly pressed the 'follow' button on her profile, the 160,931 person to do so. Tyler couldn't help but notice the darkened little 'Follows You' box that appeared on the top of her profile before pressing the lock button on the top of his phone. He smiled.

* * *

**Ashley - Miami, Florida:**

"So, tell me more Ashley!" Barbara's Hungarian accent became more evident as the excitement in her tone grew. She casually sipped on a bottle of Fiji water, her blue eyes sparkling and widening with excitement for Ashley.

"There's nothing to tell." Ashley wasn't sure if she wanted to share last night with anyone yet. They'd just wrapped a shoot for the new line of Victoria's Secret bandeau bikini's. They were now both lying on Barbara's bed in their shared room at The W on Miami Beach.

"Didn't sound like nothing when you text me last night." Barbara raised an eyebrow.

Ashley smiled into the pillow. "Okay. We kissed for like a second. Literally that's it."

"That's it? Why don't I believe." She stated dubiously.

"I don't know Barbara, but honestly it was like not even two minutes. In the V.I.P. bathroom."

"The bathroom?" Barbara repeated, gasping. She took one of the lush pillows off the bed a playfully hit Ashley with it. "Naughty."

Ashley squealed into her pillow, turning slightly red at how cliched it actually was.

"Text him." She urged.

"I don't even have his number." she sighed, wishing she hadn't run out on him so quickly. But really, she did have to go, and _really_, she enjoyed the sheer desperation on his face as she slipped out of the bathroom. She had _Tyler Blackburn _wrapped around her finger. Again, her cheeks flamed at the thought. She knew - at most - that their relationship could only be more of a.. private, ultra casual 'fling.'

Barbara collapsed on the bed, frustrated with Ashley and her passiveness. She rubbed her hands together, mischievously, "How we gonna get you two together?"

"Don't count on it, Barb." And with that Ashley went up to the bathroom, not noticing that she left her phone on the bed, and_ definitely_ not noticing that Barbara was already reaching for it before the bathroom door had even fully closed.

**Please review it guys! This story is honestly so much fun to write... I hope you're having as much fun reading it as I am coming up with the plot!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The feedback on this story is SO inspiring! Thank you so much! Please continue to review :)**

**Ashley:**

"Barbara. What did you do?" Ashley demanded seriously, standing at the foot of the bed frozen as Barbara lazed, surfing through channels with a sleek silver remote, ultimately stopping on The CW, to watch a rerun of Gossip Girl that was airing on the small flat screen TV that was mounted on the wall.

"What?" she asked innocently, fluffing the pillow behind her head. "I did nothing."

"Well then why is _Tyler Blackburn_ texting me saying that wants to see me again too. That I should 'come to his show at Barclays?'" She quoted the iMessage.

"Maybe because he wants to see you?" Barbara looked up at her, stating this like it was the obvious.

"_How _did he get my number. You know what? It doesn't even matter. Because whatever 'this'" she pointed at her iPhone, "is, it's not happening anymore."

"Ash." Barbara turned the TV down, then threw the remote somewhere on the large bed. "You think too hard. You know how many girls would want to be you right now? To have Tyler Blackburn wanting them?"

Ashley knew that Barbara had a valid point. But no amount of what Barbara could advise or what Tyler could try to sweet talk would change the fact that a relationship to any degree simply could not work between them.

"What you afraid of?" Barbara brought her legs up to her chest, wrapping the fluffy white duvet around her slender body.

"I'm not afraid. It's just that realistically speaking, I'm not going to waste my time on a guy - who - half of the time is half way across the globe, who would - without a doubt - cheat on me with some slut groupie. Who - not to mention - is probably not even looking for a _relationship_ with me." Ashley's frustrations were building and the more she thought about it, the more she regretted last night. She had led him on and now she was going to have to put an end to it.

"Then what is he looking for?" Barbara asked honestly, without a hint of reprimandation or accusation.

"Sex." Ashley stated matter-of-factly.

* * *

**Barbara, 30 minutes before:**

"Don't count on it, Barb." Ashley shook her head at Barbara before walking into the bathroom of the luxury hotel room.

Barbara curiously eyed Ashley's phone, wondering how, exactly, she could help set Ashley up with the man of many girls dreams. She slowly walked her fingers toward the white iPhone encased in a striped Kate Spade skin, tentatively reaching for it.

Hearing the shower turn on, Barbara knew it was now or never. Being the best friend of Ashley Benson had its perks, including knowing her iPhone password by heart. She also knew that she was manipulating both Tyler and Ashley, but if it all worked out, the backlash wouldn't be so bad.

The Twitter app was practically begging to be opened, the bright blue square was oh so conveniently located on the first homepage. Barbara wasn't quite sure what, exactly, she was looking for, but she knew she had at least 10 minutes to figure it out.

She searched 'Tyler Blackburn' on the feed, his verified handle tylerjblackburn, was the first name to appear. She clicked on the name, noting that Ashley had already been following him, probably since some time before. She shook her head. It was clear that Ashley wanted this too...Barbara was just so kindly acting as the catalyst.

She eyed the profile. 9,139,019 followers, 64 following, 1,278 tweets. Curiosity got the best of her, she clicked on 'following.' Not so much to her surprise, AshBenzo was the most recent account that Tyler had followed.

Barbara's eyes lit up, it occurring to her that she could send him a private message because there was a mutual following. The water of the shower was still running, and Barbara was not going to miss out on this opportunity. She clicked the little envelope icon on his profile.

**hey it's ash, sorry last night had to be cut so short. but i'm going back to nyc with barbara tuesday night for another fashion show. how long are you staying in the city?**

Before she lost her courage, she hit the send button, hoping the reply would be something newsworthy to Ashley. Barbara placed the iPhone back on the bed after exiting out of Twitter, quickly turning the TV on. She allowed the local news to play for a few moments, not really paying attention to any story in particular until she heard the water in the bathroom shut off.

_Just as according to plan. _She grinned.

* * *

**Tyler:**

Tyler sat in the large booth at Carmine's, snacking on the cold tomato and garlic bread, unintentionally ignoring the twenty-something year old waitress's attempts at him.

He sipped on a tall glass of water, trying to ignore the solid ten photos being taken of their table by patrons at the restaurant. Tyler pulled out his iPhone, sighing. He couldn't hide the sly smile forming as he looked at Twitter notifications. There was a not so subtle DM from Ashley hinting at a future rendez-vous in the city.

He bit his lip to hide the overt smiling.

**we'll be in the city until early next week. we have a few shows and GMA. whats your #?**

He hoped he wasn't being to foreword, but then again, after their session in the bathroom last night, this probably seemed chivalrous.

A few minutes later came her response **555-0187**

_This couldn't have worked out better_, he thought, tuning the rest of the table out.

**Ashley, it's Tyler. honestly I can't stop thinking about last night. I really want to see you again. My band has a show on thursday night at barclays center. You should come and you can bring a few people if you'd like.**

He hope he didn't sound to desperate, but hit send anyways.

_Little did he know he wouldn't be receiving a response..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for taking the time to review.. After re-reading my FanFic, I realize that the scenes where they're not together are kind of dialogue heavy and lack description, but please bear with me.**

**Ashley - Miami, 9AM:**

It was early Tuesday morning and both girls were finishing packing up their suitcases, exhausted after a day of photo shoots followed by a long night of partying at various clubs in Miami. She never bothered to reply to Tyler's text and made it clear to Barbara that she was not to bring it up or get involved with that situation.

"Back to New York City." Ashley sighed, collapsing on her bed.

Barbara bit her lip to keep herself from bringing up what - or _who - _was in the city that never slept as well.

* * *

**Tyler - NYC, 2PM:**

It had been two days. Why hadn't she replied? Tyler already knew she was a tease, but this was a bit much.

"Ty, stop pacing. You're making me nervous," called Cam, who was slouched on the white leather couch in the common room of their suite, watching last weeks episode of _Suits._

"He's _in love_" Jesse piped up in a condescending manner - the only band member in a healthy, committed relationship.

"Shut up." Tyler snapped, taking a break from biting his thumb nail to glare at Jesse. "Why won't she reply?"

"Dude. She's a bitch. She's leading you on and you're falling for it. Classic female." Cam rolled his eyes, pausing the television.

"Whatever." Tyler found himself stalking her Instagram photo's and tweets. Various photo's of her and Barbara clubbing, dining at lunch, or shopping in Miami decorated each profile._ It was clear she had her phone..._

"Stop _stalking_ her." Alex peered over Tyler's shoulder, shaking his head. "We're going out tonight. There's this new-ish club in SoHo. You need to forget about this girl." Alex wondered how he of all people, could be stuck on one girl who clearly didn't have feelings for him. As much as the guys in the band hated to abuse their power, they all knew Tyler could just take any beautiful fan backstage if he wanted...

"Yeah. You're right." He put his iPhone on the glossy marble island, shaking his head and trying to clear it of her. "What are we doing today?" He smiled.

"We're finding you a new girl." Alex pat him on the back. "Who's hotter."

"Much hotter." Jesse repeated sarcastically.

"With even bigger tits." Cam stated almost as an after thought, his eyes once again on the television.

Tyler shook his head, ignoring their juvenile comments. Obviously he _could _find another girl, but never before had he _had _too. Usually, with one simple '**i want to see you**,' the girl was at the back entrance of the hotel within 15 minutes. At this was frustrating. What had he _done?_

"I'm going to take a nap. Don't bother me." He rubbed the back of his neck, grabbing the iPhone off of the counter. Pushing the door of his and Jesse's room shut, he grabbed his chrome MacBook from the ottoman next to the drawn blinds.

He aimlessly tried to clear his mind for a bit, first tweeting a few fans and then listening to random songs on YouTube, but there was really only so much he could do before opening up a new tab to Google Images. 'Ashley Benson bikini.' His hands hovered over the Enter button for a moment, the sleek black key daring him to press it.

Goosebumps quickly traveled down his body before grabbing a few tissues and laying down into bed with his computer.

* * *

**Ashley - NYC, 8PM:**

"Models. Designers. Seamstresses. Thank you so much for a successful show." Kelly Cutrone, the coordinator of tonight's show, clasped her hands together, sighing. Weeks of her hard work finally showcased, and she couldn't have been more thrilled.

"Where are we going after this?" Barbara whispered to Ashley, pulling off the dress she had been wearing and efficiently changed into an over sized sweater and leggings.

"Anywhere other than here." Ashley laughed, already over the hot, cramped environment and pompous models that looked down on the younger girls.

"_6 Degrees_." Barbara's eyes lit up._ Ashley knew it was a club frequented by Justin Bieber, but she wasn't going to press the issue._

"Sounds good. Let's just change first." Ashley fanned herself, the bright lights extending from the ceiling elevated the temperature immensely.

Barbara nodded and the two of them pulled their recently mastered 'networking with arrogant airheads while politely leaving as soon as possible' stunt.

The cab ride back to their hotel was unusually silent for the two of them, but Ashley knew it was probably for the best. If Barbara opened her mouth it was bound to be something about Tyler, The Wells, or their upcoming sold out show at Barclays that he could just happen to get them into.

...

"Hot." Barbara playfully crinkled the delicate features on her face as Ashley walked out of the bathroom, donning a tight, long sleeved black mini-dress and suede Louboutin pumps to match.

"Okay, let's go." Ashley smiled widely.

* * *

**Tyler, 8PM:**

Tyler smiled for pictures with afew fans outside of some club he'd never heard of, '6 Degrees.' Sounded like a bad porno to him, but he obliged only after a long pep talk with his band mates. He really wasn't in the mood for this right now, but with enough shots of Tequila and enough girls with him in a V.I.P booth, he was sure Ashley wouldn't be too hard to forget.

"Tyler," A man with a camera trailed the band as they neared the entrance of the nightclub. "So which one are you banging? Chanel, Lindsay or Ashley? Or all three?" He rudely asked.

"None of your business." Jesse spoke for Tyler, his hand on Tyler's back as he pushed him gently into the club.

"Is it Ashley?" He yelled, before a muscular bouncer shut the door to the club.

**8:25:**

His head was resting on the back of a large white leather booth in the V.I.P section, a blonde was half seated on his lap, running her hand down his chest. An upbeat remix of Maroon 5's _Tickets _was playing as Tyler casually sipped on a Mojito, one arm was around the girl the other firmly attached to the glass. He actually listened to the lyrics and could've laughed at how well they applied to the chase Ashley was giving him.

_...Such a fu-fu-fucking snob that you'll never know the truth_  
_You're perfect on the outside, but nothing at the core_  
_It's easy to forget when you show up at my door_  
_Stop messing with my mind, cause you'll never have my heart_  
_But your perfect little body makes me fall apart,_  
_Your perfect little body makes me fall apart..._

_Whatever_. He sighed as he looked around the packed club, it seemed like everyone was having a blast besides him. A red head had her hands over her head, swaying to the beat. An African American man who was in the middle of a small group had his head thrown back, laughing at some private joke. And Ashley. She was next to Barbara, currently grinding on some random guy.

_Wait what?_

**PLOTTWIST Y'ALL. Please review the story, it honestly motivates me. If I get a decent amount I might update tonight... ;) But also I'm thinking of doing a series of Haleb one-shots to Maroon 5 songs, because a lot of them could apply very well. Please add your input in your review for this chapter!**


End file.
